The Child of Change
by Litwolf
Summary: AMND story, my idea of how the Changeling Child was born: Annabelle is a fairy of halfblood and when she meets the Queen for the first time, they become fast friends. However, will Titania be able to help her when the worst comes to pass? Rated 'T' for ra
1. A Promise Made

Disclaimer: I don't own A Midsummer Night's Dream, but I do own characters that I created (such as Annabelle, Marigold, and Lily)  
  
Litwolf689's author's note: Hello everybody and thanks for taking the time to read my story. I got ideas and started writing this story a few months ago when my school did A Midsummer Night's Dream as a play and I was given the part of an attendant. I had really liked the story line and somewhere along the way, this idea popped into my head. I liked it and I hope you do to. Please review! Thanks!  
  
(by the way, this is rated PG-13 because it talks of rape)

/change of sceen, POV, flashbacks/

The Child of Change 

By Litwolf689

/Flashback/  
  
Annabelle barely kept down a shout of joy as she ran out the door of her house, then out of the village, and into the woods. She smiled to her self as she felt her bare feet hit the ground covered with pine needles and leaves. She pushed her blonde-almost-gold colored hair over her shoulder and looked up at the dark starry sky with her bright blue eyes. Annabelle took in the sounds of the forest at night: owls hooting, bats screeching, the wind rustling the trees, and, a sound that only she could hear, the laughter of fairies.  
  
Annabelle spun in a circle and laughed, happy to be out of the confinements of the village. She loved the village, it was her home; but she loved the forest more.  
  
She stopped spinning when she heard a voice behind her say, "Are you just going to stand there and spin all night or are we gonna go and greet the Queen?" She looked at the figure standing in front of her. It was a girl, with long brown hair and bright red eyes.  
  
Annabelle playfully punched her friend on the shoulder. "Sorry," she said. "But, unlike you, Marigold, I don't live in the forest everyday of my life. I just had to take a moment to enjoy the freedom on the forest." Marigold smiled. "I know," she said. "But, come on! We don't want to be late!"  
  
The sound of a horn suddenly interrupted their conversation. Annabelle and Marigold both looked at each other with excited looks on their faces. "The Queen!" they whispered to each other before running deeper into the forest.  
  
As Annabelle raced against her friend and watched other fairies fly by them, she could not help but let thoughts about her life surface in her mind.  
  
/Annabelle's POV/  
  
I'm different from anyone else in the village where I live because, unlike all the other normal humans there, I have half blood, I'm half fairy and half human. My mother had been a fairy and my father had been a human. They married and had me without my father having the knowledge of my mother's kind. When he had found out, just two years after I was born, he, being the leader of the village had cast her out, on the grounds that she had been unfaithful to him with a passing foreigner. He also refused to let me go with my mother. He kept me in the village, saying that he needed an heir.  
  
He never told another soul, except me about my heritage and finally told me when he was on his deathbed when I was twelve years old. Overcome with sadness and disbelief, I fled into the woods where I ran into Marigold. She was surprised that I could see past her illusion which made her invisible to the human eye.  
  
When I told her about my half blood, she grew excited and quickly took it upon herself to teach me all about fairies.  
  
I stayed in the forest till I was 17. When I finally went back to the village, I found that no one recognized me as the old leader's daughter. I told them I was a foreigner when I found that a new person had taken the position of leader and they believed me. I set up a small house for myself just on the edge of the town.  
  
Every night, when ever I can, I escape into the forest to see my fairy friends. I was very surprised when they easily accepted me and let join them in the forest when ever I could. Some hated me, but most did not.  
  
I shook my head to clear my mind of those thoughts as we reached the clearing. Marigold had showed me this place, explaining whenever royalty came, they stayed here.  
  
Everyone in the forest had been very excited when they had learned that the Queen of the Fairies was going to stay in our forest for an unknown period of time. Marigold had explained that the last time any royalty was here was a thousand years ago. Marigold, who was five hundred years old and had also never met the Queen before, was as excited as I was. I was also scared, though, because I thought that the Queen might hate me because of my half blood. Even though Marigold's older sister, Lily, who was one thousand and five hundred years old, told me she would accept me, I was still really nervous.  
  
Entering the clearing, I saw that nearly all the fairies of the forest had arrived, with more still on the way. Marigold and I walked over to our group of friends. As I walked, I felt the familiar glares from the few fairies that did not like that I had half blood. However, I had learned long ago to ignore them.  
  
I had just reached my friends when the sound of horns ripped through the air again. All the fairies in the clearing were immediately quiet. I looked toward the opening of the clearing, anxious to see the Queen. I did not have long to wait because soon, a tall glowing figure flew into the clearing through the opening.  
  
I knew instantly that I was looking at the Queen. She was very tall, taller than fairies usually were. She had long golden hair that fell to about half way down her back. Her eyes were a dark forest green and she had a sweet and friendly smile on her face. She was wearing a beautiful dress made up of hundreds of small golden flowers. Four other fairies came in with her and I knew they were her attendants.  
  
All the fairies stood as she came in. Well, I kneeled, because I did not want to stick out in the crowd. We all bowed low to the Queen. To my surprise, her attendants and the Queen herself returned the bow. We all straightened. I stared at the Queen, very confused. I had seen the Royal King and Queen of humans and they never returned a bow to commoners, only to other royalty.  
  
The Queen stood and said, "Greetings to you all. Please, sit." We did. I looked around, trying to see if anyone else thought that this was weird but no one seemed confused. I turned my attention back to the Queen.  
  
The Queen started to walk through the crowed of fairies, who moved to give her room. She talked as she walked. She looked through the crowd, as if memorizing each fairy that was there so she could remember them.  
  
"I see so many faces here, some new, some old," she said, smiling gently. "While I'm here, I look forward to getting to know you all." She paused in the center of the crowd. "My name is Titania. You all know me as the Queen, but, I wish you would just call me by my name. My husband, Oberon, King of Fairies, want all of you to fear us. I, however, want to be friends with my people."  
  
Titania was walking through the crowd again. She continued to talk but I was not paying attention. I was just kind of spaced, not really paying attention to anything, just lost in my own thoughts. I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts when Titania's green eyes suddenly crossed into my line of vision.  
  
She was staring at me, studying me. I knew she would probably know that I was not a fairy with pure blood instantly. I was too tall, even when I sat and kneeled among the fairies. I also did not have as much magic as the other fairies and, as Marigold had told me once, to a normal fairy, it was easy to see that.  
  
I suddenly grew fearful. What if she shunned me, stopped me from ever coming back to the forest, from ever seeing my friends, stripped what little power I had from me? All these thoughts ran through my mind as Titania continued to stare at me.  
  
The other fairies of the clearing looked at me. Some, I knew, had smug and happy looks on their faces because they thought Titania would immediately banish me. What I felt mostly in the clearing, though, a tense, nervous, and scared feeling from my friends.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever but was really only a few seconds, Titania broke eye contact with me and continued on, her long speech picking up where it had left off.  
  
I let out a long sigh of relief. My friends around me did, too.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over. Lily was looking at me. Her bright yellow eyes showed relief, her long silver hair falling down her back. "I told you she would like you," she whispered to me. I smiled at her and looked back at the Queen.  
  
The rest of the time passed uneventful. Once the speech was done, Titania dismissed everyone.  
  
I stood to follow my friends out of the clearing when I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I looked to see that the hand belonged to a fairy which I recognized as being one of Titania's attendants.  
  
"The Queen would like to see you," she said and gave my arm a little pull. The fear that had been settled within me rose up again but I nodded to show I understood. She tugged on my arm again and I started to followed her to where Titania stood, waiting. I looked over my shoulder. Marigold and Lily had stopped and were watching me. I threw them a look to tell them I did not know what was going on. They exchanged quick, worried glances between them.  
  
I let the small fairy lead me to where Titania stood. As we reached her, the fairy let go of my hand and ran to the other fairy attendants, who were standing behind the Queen. I bowed to Titania and her returned it. Her eyes flickered behind me to where Lily and Marigold stood. She then looked back to me and started to walk in a circle around me, still studying me.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked. Her voice was kind and curious.  
  
"Annabelle," I said, still nervous as she stopped her circle and stood in front of me.  
  
"Why are you different?" she asked. "You have less magic than most fairies, your taller, your more plain in your looks, and your wearing this... thing." In my story, fairies where large flowers and plants like dresses but Annabelle is wearing a normal human dress. I know it kinda does not make sense but that's what happens.  
  
"I have half blood, your highness," I said. "My mother was a fairy and my father was a human."  
  
As the fairies behind Titania started to whisper among themselves, Titania's eyes showed anger for a second before it disappeared. "What is your mother's name, Annabelle?" she asked. I could hear slight anger in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, your highness." I replied. "My mother left my family when I was very young. I don't even remember what she looked like."  
  
"Stop calling me 'your highness'," Titania said. "I told everyone to call me by my name."  
  
"I'm sorry, your hi-I mean Titania," I said, bowing my head. "Its hard to get out of the habit. I'm used to referring to the Royal humans as that."  
  
"Wait," Titania said. "Do you mean to tell me that you live with the humans?"  
  
"Yes," I said, nodding my head to emphasize my point. "I live in the village just outside of these woods and have lived there my whole life."  
  
"Why not live in the forest?" Titania questioned.  
  
"I need to stay in the village because, since I have human blood, the forest can't support me and all my needs," I answered.  
  
"I see," she said. Titania suddenly turned her back on me and faced the opening in the clearing where she had first come from. "Come with me please."  
  
I hesitated, fear suddenly racing through me. The Queen must have sensed it because she smiled and said, "Don't fear, little one. I only wish to talk, for I wish to know some more of the human world that is so different from our fairy world."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and started to follow her out of the clearing when I turned around. Lily and Marigold had relieved expressions on their faces. When they got my attention, they motioned me to follow the Queen. I smiled at them and ran to edge of the clearing where Titania waited.

/

From then on, Titania and I became almost inseparable. Every day I could, I went to the forest to see her. I just want to remind people that this is not a girlgirl romance fic, they are just good friends I would find her in the clearing, waiting for me, and then we would walk through the forest. Sometimes other fairies followed but we were usually alone.  
  
She would ask me about a human object she had seen and I would explain to her what is was and what it was used for. Soon, she stopped asking me about human objects and instead asked me about my life. I told her about my life and questioned hers.  
  
We loved to sit by the river and watch the boats sail back and forth. I was very happy that I had become friends with the Queen so fast and had even told her about my fear of expulsion. She laughed and told me that anyone who has even a little bit of fairy blood is welcome among the fairies.  
  
She stayed in the forest for about two months. We became such good friends that I never thought anything bad would happen to me ever again.  
  
I soon found out that I was terribly wrong.

/

I ran.  
  
I ran as fast as my two legs could carry me. I ran away from the village, never looking back, and headed straight for the safety of the forest.  
  
I entered the familiar surroundings of the forest and that helped to calm my panicking and scared mind a little, but I need to talk to someone. Titania, Marigold, Lily, anyone! I needed help!  
  
I looked around, trying to find a fairy but not seeing any. A thought shot through my panicked mind. Titania had called a meeting. That's where I had been headed before... before... I shook that thought from my mind and ran toward the clearing.  
  
I hugged my torn dress to my bruised body for warmth and out fear. I let out a sharp hiss of pain as a tree branch brushed against a bruise on my arm. My mind was so caught up in getting to my destination that I was not paying attention and I tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground.  
  
I let out a cry of pain and surprise as I fell and hit the ground hard. I tried to get up but my brain and body would not work together. So I did the only thing I could think of: I started to cry.  
  
I just lay on the ground and sobbed, big tears rolling down my cheeks. My body shook with fear from what had happened and from feeling right now so venerable and alone.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I lifted my head and shouted as loud as I could, "SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!!! PLEASE, HELP ME!!!"  
  
Almost immediately, as my head fell to the cold ground again, I felt four fairy presences' appear. I recognized them as Titania's attendants; Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Moth, and Mustardseed.  
  
They surrounded me and I felt comforted by their presence. Cobweb kneeled by my head and said, "Annabelle, where have you been? We've been searching all over the forest for you and Titania has been very wor - Annabelle? What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"  
  
She placed her hand on my shoulder. I cringed at the contact and moved away, shaking as even more tears fell down my cheeks. She knew something as wrong. I heard her say, "Moth, quick! Go tell Titania we have found Annabelle but something is wrong! Hurry!"  
  
As I felt Moth disappear, Cobweb leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, Annabelle. Moth will get Titania and then she will fix everything."  
  
I nodded in response. As we waited in silence for Titania to arrive, the other fairies kneeled down next to me. None of them said anything, for which I was glad about. Just having them around was comforting enough.  
  
Soon, I felt the presence of other fairies surround us and into the clearing stepped Titania, with Marigold and Lily peeking over her shoulder.  
  
Titania was instantly by my side. She gestured for her attendants to move and they obeyed. I could see Marigold trying to come into the clearing but her older sister held her back.  
  
"Annabelle, what happened to you?" Titania asked as she gently held me in her arms. Remember, there is no romance here, they are just good friends This time, I did not reject her touch. I just shook and sobbed.  
  
Seeing my torn dress, Titania waved her hand over my body and my clothes were changed into more comfortable and simple clothes.  
  
"You need to tell me what happened, Annabelle," Titania said. "Or else I won't be able to help you."  
  
I could not hold it in any longer. I needed to tell someone, needed someone to understand the pain I was going through.  
  
I weakly raised my head, fighting against the darkness that was coming towards me. I wanted to welcome it but I knew I needed to tell my friends what happened first.  
  
"I-I was raped," I was finally able to say before I allowed the darkness to over come me.

/

I awoke to the sound of birds. I looked around, not knowing where I was at first before realizing I was in the forest. Instantly, the memories, the horrible terrible memories, of last night entered my mind.  
  
I groaned and then quickly sat up and vomited. I sat on the edge of my bed of leaves, gasping for breath. I looked up when I heard a rustle of leaves and saw Marigold peeking through the opening.  
  
She turned and shouted outside, "She's awake!" Marigold walked over to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked me as she used magic to clean up the mess I had made.  
  
"Terrible," I answered as I lay back down on the bed. Titania came inside, a concerned look on her face. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked. I shook my head. "Annabelle, can you tell me what happened?"  
  
I closed my eyes, wishing the memories would disappear but I knew I had to tell my friends what had happened. I turned my head to look at them as I began to tell them.  
  
"I had been walking down the street, leaving the town after getting some food," I began. "I was heading home. When I reached the edge of town, a man jumped out of the shadows, grabbed me, and pulled me into an alley. I tried to scream for help but he put his hand over my mouth and then he-he..." Tears welled up in my eyes and I could not finish.  
  
Marigold reached over and gently took my hand in hers. She gave it a little squeeze and said, "Shh, its okay. You don't have to tell any more. We understand."  
  
A sudden thought filled my mind. What if the person that did this to me had... I could not finish that train of thought. Titania must have seen something cross my face for she said, "Do you want me to check and see if he..." she let the sentence hang there, not completing her thought but I knew what she was asking.  
  
I nodded and the Queen leaned forward, placing her hand gently over my abdomen. Marigold pulled back to give her some space. After a few seconds, Titania's hand began to glow gold. My abdomen glowed in response. A moment or two later, the glow vanished.  
  
Titania looked at me with clear green eyes. She gave a small nod. "Yes, Annabelle," she said in a steady voice. "You are pregnant."  
  
I collapsed back onto the bed. I could not believe it. I was pregnant. I felt anger and wonder fill me at the same time.  
  
Titania's voice interrupted my thoughts. "If you want to, I could remove the child," she offered, her voice kind and gentle.  
  
I shot up right in the bed, my hand raised protectively over my belly. "No!" I shouted, louder and harsher than I had wanted to sound. The need to protect this tiny child inside me had overwhelmed me and pushed all other thoughts out of my mind.  
  
Titania and Marigold sat back, looking a little hurt. The sudden wave of emotions that had filled me a second ago left my mind in an instant. "I-I'm sorry!" I said quickly.  
  
Titania smiled. "Its okay. Its the mood swings of the pregnancy talking, not you."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said again, softer this time. My gaze shifted to my abdomen. "I just... I can't explain it but I need to let this child live. Its not his, or her, fault of how he or she was born. This was my fault and I can't let an innocent child die before it has even had its first breath for something that was not its fault!"  
  
I looked up at my friends. "But where will I go? The villagers to much like the thought of a baby born out of wedlock.  
  
Titania smiled. "You know that you can always stay here in the forest, Annabelle," she said. "Know that we will always be here for you."  
  
Marigold nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Annabelle," the younger fairy said encouragingly. "No matter what happens, we will stick by you because that's what friends are for."  
  
I looked between Marigold and Titania, my eyes filling up with tears as I gazed at my two best friends. I let the tears fall, crying for both myself and my unborn child. As I started to sob, Marigold and Titania both put their arms around in a comforting hug and I welcomed it.

/

In the first two months of my pregnancy, I spent most of my time in the forest, leaving only when it was absolutely necessary. I stayed in the clearing with Titania, Marigold often staying with us too.  
  
When the other fairies heard about what had happened, they immediately wanted to help in any way they could. Titania allowed them to help, but often made them leave.  
  
Titania, being the good friend that she was, decided to stay longer. I told her to leave because I did not want her to get in trouble with her husband, but she ignored me. She even hid me away when Oberon, the King, had sent his most trusted servant, Puck, to spy on her.  
  
As time grew on, I had to leave the forest more than I wanted to. I felt safe in the forest, surrounded by people who I knew loved and cared for me. The forest, however, could not fully support all of my needs, or the needs of my growing unborn child.  
  
When I first went into town, everyone had questioned my pregnancy, for they knew I was not married. I was forced to use the same excuse that my father had used on my mother, that it was a traveler's child. At first, the townspeople scorned me but they could not turn me away from the doctor, for fear that an innocent baby might be hurt.  
  
By the time four months had passed, I felt more like I was six months into my pregnancy. I questioned Titania about it and she answered that fairies came to term faster than humans.  
  
Soon, I was forced to stay in the hospital. I know they probably did not have really hospitals back then but I don't know where else to put here Titania, Marigold, Lily, and others came to visit me often and I welcomed the comfort of another fairy's presence.  
  
Then, six months into my pregnancy, I went into labor.  
  
/End of Flashback/  
  
All the memories of the past year left my mind as another contraction ripped through my body. I screamed as loud as I could, wishing all the pain would just go away.  
  
Nurses and my doctor raced around, panicked looks on their faces. I felt sorry for them. They thought that my child was going to be born two months premature. They feared for both my life and the life of my child. They did not tell me but I could see the secret looks that the doctor was passing to the nurses that they were scared.  
  
Suddenly a nurse ran to the doctor and whispered something in his ear. A normal human would not have been able to the words. I, however, was not normal and was able to hear the nurse perfectly. "The baby has turned in the birth canal and Annabelle has lost so much blood. The baby has a high chance of making it but I fear we may lose Annabelle."  
  
These words caused a deep sadness to well up inside me, a sadness so great that the only other times I had felt it had been when my mother and father had died and the night I had been raped.  
  
Another contraction, this more painful than the last caused the sadness to leave my mind and made me focus on the matter at hand. A new sense of determination filled me. Even if it cost me my life, I was determined to deliver this child into the world.  
  
As I pushed with all of my might, I also reached out with my mind to search for Titania. I had asked that no one be in the delivery room with me and to only come in if I called to them. Though they had protested that, my friends agreed.  
  
I felt Titania's presence coming from right outside my room. When she felt me reach out to her, she instantly appeared in the room. Her eyes were filled with sadness and I guessed that she had overheard what the nurse had told the doctor only a moment ago.  
  
She approached my bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
I opened my mouth to answer her but then threw a glance at the doctor. Titania understood. She said some words under her breath and then said to me, "Its alright now. They can't hear us."  
  
"Titania, I fear for the child's life and for mine as well." I told her, breathing heavily. "So I want you to make me a promise."  
  
"Of course," the fairy queen said as she nodded. "What do you need? I'll do whatever I can to help"  
  
"I need you to promise me, that if anything happens to me, now or ever, you will care for my child. Take him in and treat him like he was your own. Take him away from this village, from the forest; it holds to many painful memories. Let him start over somewhere else. I need you to promise me that," I said as my energy continued to drain from me.  
  
Titania looked startled. "But, your going to get through this just fine," she replied. "You're not going to die, Annabelle. You're strong and you're going to get through this and you will be able to raise your child yourself."  
  
My vision started to blur as I stared at her. I could feel the last of my energy starting to slip away from me and I knew at that moment that I would not make it. I felt sorrow in my heart but I pushed that away. Right now, I needed to get Titania to promise me that she would care for my child or else I would never be able to find any peace.  
  
"Titania," I said again, this time firmer. "I am running out of time and I desperately need your help so I'll ask you one last time: if something should happen to me, will you care for my child?"  
  
She looked dismayed and for a second I feared she would say no again but the elder fairy slowly nodded. "Yes," she answered. "Yes, I will care for you child should anything happen to you."  
  
I smiled at her, relief flowing through me. "Thank you," I whispered and then screamed as another wave of pain engulfed me.  
  
Titania came closer but I lost sight of her as doctors and nurses surrounded me again. "Come on, Annabelle," I heard a nurse shout to me. "If you want to save this baby, then you must push and I mean RIGHT NOW!" The urgency in her voice scared me and I began to push with all my might.  
  
Pain rolled over me in waves and I wanted to scream, but I knew that would just waste my small amount of remaining energy. So I bit my lip to suppress the scream and pushed.  
  
Just as I felt the urge to give up, I felt the pain suddenly stop and through that window of clearness, I heard a nurse shout, "It's alive... and it's a boy!"  
  
Cheers went up around the delivery room as I collapsed against my pillows. Relief flooded through me as the nurse held up my child for me to see. He was crying, of course, but he was beautiful. My son had yellow color hair that shown like the sun. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were dark brown eyes, which I knew had come from the unknown father.  
  
He looked at me and I was overwhelmed by the amount of love that showed in his eyes. A flash of sadness appeared from his eyes and then understanding set in, almost as if he knew I would never see him again.  
  
"I love you," I whispered as my eyes starred to close for what, I knew, would be the last time. "Good bye."  
  
My son smiled at me and I returned the smile as I slipped into the never ending darkness.

/

Well, this was going to be just a big one-shot fanfic, but once again, I have changed my mind. There are now going to be two chapters: this one and the next one. Please stay with me and read the next chapter! Thanks for all your patience and your reviews! Thanks again! 


	2. A Promise Kept

Almost a year after this idea got into my head, I finally got the last chapter out! does a little dance

Thank you SO much for those of you who have taken the time to read and review my story. Thanks for your support.

The Child of Change

By Litwolf689

/Titania's POV/

I watched with sadness as the humans in the room started to shout to one another that Annabelle was dead. I caught a glimpse of her child being carried out of the room, probably to a mother who could nurse him, but I kept my full gaze upon Annabelle's still body.

I was not surprised when a sudden glow surrounded the half-fairy's body. The glow then shot into the air and floated around her body. I knew it was Annabelle's soul and that it would not find peace unless the proper words were said.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head. "Don't worry, Annabelle," I whispered. "I promise that I will care, teach, and protect your son. Now to let you find peace:

Go you safe,

And keep you safe,

And come safe home to me."

As I spoke the words, I opened my eyes and looked up. A tear slipped down my cheek as, above me, Annabelle's soul shot away from her body and flew up, disappearing from view beyond the roof.

I turned my gaze to Annabelle. She had a peaceful look upon her face and I hoped that she would rest in peace for all of eternity. I wiped the tear from my cheek, knowing there would be time later to mourn her death.

I stayed in the room, watching Annabelle until a doctor came forward. He drew up the blanket and covered her face. He gave a sad shake of his head before he turned and walked out of the room.

A second later, I turned and followed him. There was nothing more I could do for my half-blood friend. The humans would give her a proper burial. They would mourn her, as would I and the other fairies. Right now I had more important things to think about. Such as Annabelle's son.

I found him in a room down the hall. The doctors had given him to a woman who was willing to nurse him. Now they stood nearby, talking about what they would do with him. I did not listen; it did not matter what they would decide, for I would take the child during the night.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in the village, watching over the tiny baby. He slept, he ate, he laughed, he watched. He even saw me. Once he had finished his feeding, he turned his head and met me eye-to-eye. I smiled at him and he returned it, laughing and pointing at me. The woman who was watching him cast a glance in my direction. Because she could not see me, she shrugged it off and turned her attention to the baby.

When night came, the doctors took the baby and placed him in a crib in the nursery. I followed them there, not willing to let the child out of my sight for even a moment. A guard was left to watch the babies over night, but once the doctors left, a simple sleeping spell took care of him.

I walked up to the crib and looked in. The boy was sound asleep but when I looked over at him, he opened his eyes. When he saw me, he laughed and held up his hands, wanting to be held.

I slowly lifted him out of the crib and into my arms. He was so tiny and fragile, I held him as if he were glass. I felt a need to protect this child and protect him I will. With the newborn sleeping in my arms, I slipped out of the nursery.

At the edge of the woods, I turned and murmured a memory spell. I erased the boy from everyone's mind, so they would not come looking for him. That done, I turned and walked back into the woods.

As soon as I had passed back into the perimeter of the forest, I was instantly surrounded by fairies. All of them were shouting questions, wanting to know how Annabelle and the baby were doing. I drew the sleeping baby boy closer to me to hide him from the other fairies view. I let them talk for a few moments before saying, "Silence."

My ears were met with an instant quiet. I allowed the silence to extend for a few seconds before saying, "I know you all have questions. I will answer all of them but Marigold gets the first one."

I could tell that Marigold was slightly taken aback but she straightened and asked, "How is the baby doing?"

I was glad she had asked that question first. I smiled as I answered, "The baby boy is fine and healthy." Sighs of relief echoed against the trees. Someone else shouted from the back, "How is Annabelle feeling?"

I looked down so the others would not see the look of sadness that passed through my face. "Annabelle did not survive the delivery."

There was more dead silence as the fairies let that sink in, a look of shock on all their faces. Marigold whispered, "W-what?"

"Annabelle did not have the strength to make it through the delivery. She passed away a few hours ago."

The young fairy shook her head. "How can that be?" she asked. "She said she would come back, she said she'd be alright." Her words were swallowed by the loud sob that escaped her lips. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she disappeared, having transported herself to another part of the forest. Lily turned and disappeared herself as she went to search for her sister. Sobs broke out among the fairies. I shared their pain and wished I could cry with them, but the weight in my arms reminded me that I had to take care of the child's needs first.

"It is time I returned to my home, to my own forest," I announced. The fairies looked up in surprise. "I know I said I would stay longer, but Annabelle asked me to care for her baby boy and she asked that he be taken away from this forest."

It was then everyone noticed the tiny baby in my arms. They all gathered close to look at the sleeping child. "That's Annabelle's child?"

"Yes," I answered. "But now it is time for me to go. It has been a great pleasure to see and meet you all. I hope we will see each other again someday." I turned to leave, but another voice called out, asking, "What is the child's name?"

I stopped at this, looking at the orphaned child. I thought for a moment before answering, "This child shall not have a name, but will forever be known as the Changeling Child, for all the changes he and his mother brought to the kingdom of the fairies. Now I shall take my leave." I continued walking out towards the edge of the forest. I felt my attendants and the other fairies follow behind me but I paid no attention to them, just kept walking.

At the edge of the forest, where a mountain separated this forest from the next, I turned and said my goodbyes. The fairies of this forest were sad to see me go but knew I had to. Besides wanting to keep my promise to Annabelle, I knew Oberon would be angry that I had stayed so long. But I did not care what he thought.

As we traveled up the mountain side, a sudden thought entered my mind: how would Oberon react to the Changeling Child. I looked down at him, still fast asleep, a perfect picture of innocence and I knew at that moment that I did not care what he thought. I would keep my promise to Annabelle, no matter what.

As we continued our descent down the other side of the mountain, the Changeling Child woke. We took care of his needs, entertaining him and feeding him, as we traveled. We traveled for several days, stopping only at night to sleep. I sent my attendants out and they were able to find some goat's milk to feed the child.

When we finally reached the Forest of the Royals, as it was called by the fairies, I saw a familiar shape sitting in a tree at the forests edge. I sighed; annoyed that Oberon had posted _him_ to keep a watch out for our arrival. I did the best I could to hide the child from view as we approached the figure in the tree.

Seeing us, Puck jumped down from his perch in the tree. He landed on his feet and bowed before us. "It is nice to see you have returned safely from your journey, Lady Titania," he said as he stood upright once more. "Lord Oberon was growing worried."

"You can tell him that there is no need from him to be worried," I replied. When I had first met him, Puck had been a joy to know, for he always made me laugh. Now, however, that he had grown so close to Oberon, I knew that every time I saw him, he was there only on Oberon's wishes.

"But he always worries for your saf-"Puck stopped in mid sentence as his eyes spotted the Changeling Child. He said nothing more as the child woke, yawning. Puck's eyes suddenly widened with delight as he jumped back, laughing. "Oh this is so touching!" he cried. "That you would bring this child as a gift to apologize to your husband, the King. He will be so happy. I must go tell him this instant." With that, Puck turned and bounded into the woods.

I silently cursed Oberon's most trustful servant as me and my attendants slipped into the forest. Mustardseed slipped up to my side. "What will you do if Oberon tries to take the child?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

I smiled down at her as I said, "I won't let him take the Changeling Child."

We walked deeper into the forest. Fairies came out to greet us from all sides. They stared wide eyed at the Changeling Child but said nothing. The tiny boy looked around, his eyes quickly moving from plant to fairy to animal as he took in his new surroundings with a smile on his face.

As we stepped into a clearing, Oberon appeared from the other side, with Puck standing just behind him. My attendants and the fairies around us dropped to their knees as my husband approached. He smiled at me and his eyes darted down to look at the baby in my arms. The boy was silent as Oberon slowly walked closer, as if not sure what to make of the Fairy King.

Oberon stopped right in front of me. "I have been worried about you," he said, his deep voice echoing through the clearing.

"Not worried enough though if you did not some to find me yourself," I replied.

Oberon laughed. "With your stubborn attitude, I knew you would just avoid me." I said nothing. Now he turned his attention to the Changeling Child in my arms. "And what is this? A present for me?"

I stepped back. "You will not touch a hair on this child's head, Oberon. This child is not for you."

"Well, Puck tells me otherwise," The King replied as he looked back at his friend, who laughed with delight.

"Puck was wrong," I answered back, ignoring his laughter. "I swore to his mother that I would protect him. I did not bring him here so he could be your servant!"

Oberon just smiled coolly as he replied, "Well, pray tell, why do you have this child? Just where is his mother?"

"She died during the birth," I said simply.

Oberon's face turned to show false sorrow. "That's a shame. I hope her soul finds peace. Now let me see the boy." He held his arms out.

I took another step back and said firmly, "I told you before that I will not allow you to touch this child."

Though his mask on his face never slipped, I could tell from his eyes that Oberon was starting to lose his patience. I gave a small sigh. I had not wanted to push him to this point, but he left me no choice.

"You will give me the child," he said, his slowly rising anger showing in his voice.

"I will do no such thing."

Around the clearing, the fairies held their breath, waiting for Oberon's temper to snap. Behind him, Puck watched eagerly, enjoying the mischief he had helped to cause.

Oberon dropped his arms and said, "As King, I command you to give me the boy." At his words, the very air around us grew cold and a breeze blew around us, blowing my hair into my face.

"And as Queen, I decline your command," I said, reminding him that, as his wife, I was also his equal.

"**DAMN IT, TITANIA, JUST GIVE ME THE BOY!" **The wind picked grew, whistling in the branches of the trees. Within seconds, it felt like a tornado was in our forest. Fairies shrieked at the sudden wind and grabbed trees, bushes, and each other to stop from blowing away. Only Oberon and I were unaffected by the wind. The Changeling Child also started to cry, scared of the wind and of Oberon's shout. As the wind started to calm, I took my attention off of my husband and turned it towards the crying child. I murmured softly to him then turned and handed him to Moth, who kept a tight hold on him.

I then looked back at my husband, my eyes daring him to say something, which, of course, he did. "Why won't you just give him to me?"

"I told you before, I made a promise to this child's mother that I would take care of him," I answered.

"Who cares what you promised to whom?" Oberon said as he rolled his eyes. "She's dead, you don't need to keep a promise to a stupid dead woman, especially some half-blood bitch."

In a flash, I stepped forward and slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the clearing. "Don't you dare talk that way about Annabelle," I said, my voice full of venom and anger. I took a step back and announced, "I will be leaving again, for I don't not wish to keep company with the King at this time."

Oberon, who had finally recovered from the shock of being slapped, shouted, "I don't not wish to keep company with some one who shows such disrespect for her king. So, Titania, I wish you a long trip and a slow return. But know this, when you return, I will get what is mine." That said, Oberon turned and left the clearing with Puck just behind him.

I watched him leave with relief in my heart. I turned to Moth and took the Changeling Child, now silent once more, from her. The boy, his eyes red and puffy from crying, smiled up at me. I returned his smile and turned and walked out of the clearing.

As my party and I left the line of trees, I heard a voice call out to me. "Though the King may not wish it, My Lady," Puck shouted from the shadows of the forest. "But I, myself, hope you return soon, for I know there will be great fun when you get back."

"Then your wish will not be fulfilled," I answered. "For I intend to make my trip a long one and have some fun of my own while I am away." With Puck's laughter ringing in my ears and the Changeling Child also laughing in my arms, I walked away.

And you know the rest from there! That's where I will end my story. For those of you who do not know what happens next, either read or watch a version of Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Thanks to all you have read/will read my story. If you have time, I would really appreciate a review. Thanks for everything!

PS – I still don't own _A Midsummer Night's Dream _and the parting prayer Titiania said came from a book I read by Elizabeth Kerner,

_Testing testing_

**Testing testing**

Testing testing 


End file.
